


The World of Fertility and Hormonal Fun

by BeastMonger6



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Big Balls, Cameos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Sex, GILFs, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Gods are Watching, Gods exist, Gods of Incest and Fertility, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, M/M, MILFs, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Science Fiction, Science Fiction Sex, Shameless Smut, Shotacon, Shotacon God, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Smut, Underage Sex, Urban Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, cock - Freeform, hyper balls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastMonger6/pseuds/BeastMonger6
Summary: In this world people have kept their deepest desires locked away and forgotten. Due to this know one truly k ones how to act out in their most primal instinct. Luckily a little help arrives in a heavenly form. We’ll be going through various tales to bring out peoples lust and shameless nature.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The World of Fertility and Hormonal Fun

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions don’t be afraid to comment or personally message me. I can be found (https://garrison-buster.tumblr.com/)

In this world everything may seem normal on the surface but, no one knows what happens during the most private and intimate parts of a persons life. Who knows it may be non existent.  
—OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—

In a calm and quiet place known as Pruude Town.  
Here many of its proud citizens taken pride in supporting their community along with the growth and education of the next generations. Though if one lives long enough in this town they’ll know a thing or two about it this town. Along with it’s strange nature.

1) The morals of this town have been built on pride and decency, this means no insinuating songs or videos.shows, cartoons, and movies here have no secret innuendos. Not even a simple suggest joke.  
2) It’s citizens are so proud of their town’s founding principles they decided to place them on to their children throughout their years. Which means they are given only approved content suits for kids if their varying age.  
3)Last but not least, anything known as vulgar or sexual in nature is seen as a plague or sin. Any of those seen with these kinds of behavior or sexual content will be forced out of Pruude Town.

To say the least things aren’t easy in this town. It’s even more trouble for the ones who are going through the stages of growing up. It’s known by many names, the awkward stage, coming of age, springtime of life, or popularly known and dreaded as...Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot out of me. So expect ever chapter to have a story of smut, except for this one. It’ll be a part one.


End file.
